


Will Graham | Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane [Fanmix]

by meivocis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…the very air has screams smeared on it. In those places, he doesn’t just reflect; he absorbs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Graham | Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane [Fanmix]

  


  
**01.** Cristobal Tapia de Veer - Where Is Jessica Hyde? **02.** Chelsea Wolfe - Pale On Pale **03.** Sonic Youth - Protect Me You **04.** We Fell To Earth - Undone **05.** Saltillo - Forced Vision **06.** Soap &Skin - Marche Funébre (Yrazor Mix) **07.** Gazelle Twin - Men Like Gods **08.** Amon Tobin - Bloodstone **09.** Louise Dowd - Nighty Night **10**. Burial - Untitled

[listen](http://8tracks.com/meivocis/baltimore-state-hospital-for-the-criminally-insane) || [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/412ywm2po3fgxb9/BaltimoreStateHospitalForTheCriminallyInsane.zip) || [tumblr](http://meivocis.tumblr.com/post/78469583746/baltimore-state-hospital-for-the-criminally-insane)


End file.
